The ability of a motor drive to protect a system in the event of output feeder and/or motor electrical faults has historically relied upon direct monitoring of electrical output data via dedicated sensors and establishing limits upon the data readings under defined conditions. The nature of motor drives and motors creates a wide range of startup and operating conditions and control schemes under which detection of certain faults may present specific challenges. In addition, with the advent of the more electric architecture aircraft, where many high power loads are driven by motor drives, the amount of power and energy that can feed a fault condition poses potentially hazardous conditions in the event of certain failures.